


Sweet Copycat Killer

by JulietDawson



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bullying, F/M, Gen, High School, Jason Dean Is A Martyr Just Like He Wanted, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Next Generation, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietDawson/pseuds/JulietDawson
Summary: Thirty years after the events of the infamous “suicides” at Westerburg High, after pressure from her mother, Veronica Sawyer decides to transfer her seventeen year old daughter Lena into the school for her junior year, finally hoping that Westerburg is no longer personally cursed for her.But when a boy in school named Alex Johnson rapidly catches Lena’s interest, Veronica starts to feel a sense of foreboding, as the nightmares of her old boyfriend resurge with a vengeance rivaled only by JD’s anger while he was alive.All too soon, suspicious suicides start piling up, and Veronica fears that JD’s murderous spirit is at work, this time in the form of her daughter’s boyfriend.Can Veronica get to the bottom of these mysterious suicides and stop them in time?Or will her daughter be the next one?





	Sweet Copycat Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s been months since I’ve posted much of anything on here! 
> 
> I would like to warn everyone that this story WILL have graphic depictions of violence and some other graphic elements, so if that bothers you, PLEASE DO NOT READ.
> 
> Thank you!

She hated this place.

 

She always did because of The Heathers and their reign of clique terror, but JD’s murderous enlightenment was really what had hit the nail on the head.

 

That’s why it took Veronica Sawyer so long to come back to Westerburg, back to everything that ruined her for the rest of her adolescence and well into her twenties.

 

And here she was, enrolling her dear Lena in the same school she hated.

 

_ “Veronica, I do wish you’d bring little Lena back around here, I haven’t seen her since she was ten years old!” Mom squawked over the phone, and Veronica rolled her eyes. _

 

_ “Mom, it’s not that simple. Kids were mean when I went to school there and I refuse to let what happened to Martha happen to Lena. Lena doesn’t even know what happened to her godmother when we were in high school, let alone how close her Aunt Heather came to it,” Veronica sighed, knowing she was going to lose this battle with her mother no matter what. _

 

_ Mom scoffed. “Veronica, you’re being very unreasonable! I’m quite sure that things have calmed down since that boy you dated tragically killed himself over peer pressure and your fake suicide!” _

 

_ Veronica winced, and groaned. “Fine, Mom, I’ll bring her back there, as long as you don’t bring  _ him  _ up to her under any circumstance.”  _

 

_ Her mother’s tinkling laugh echoed over the phone. “Oh! I can’t wait to see my grandbaby again!” _

 

Veronica smiled ruefully as she remembered the lies she had fed the cops after they came to question her about JD’s “suicide”. 

 

Of course she hadn’t told them about the bombs he had placed, or the fake mass suicide petition he’d made Heather Duke get everyone sign, or the fact that all of the apparent popular suicides were actually murders she had unwittingly participated in.

 

Even though Veronica was good at heart, she wasn’t stupid. Even if she had proved she didn’t willingly help JD, getting into a good Ivy League school would have been hard with a reputation-by-association.

 

Either way, as the ominous shadow of Westerburg High loomed over Veronica’s small, petite figure, she didn’t feel like a forty-seven-year-old woman; instead, she felt like the scared seventeen-year-old she had been thirty years ago.

 

Veronica took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, a faint sense of dread settling her gut as she went forth to seal her daughters fate in that awful place, in the form of the registration office.

 

———

 

Lena Sawyer was much like her mother; from her fair skin to her dark hair, to her small frame and her brown eyes that seemed to read anyone in an instant.

 

But she was also much like Veronica in the sense that she took no shit and she was brilliant.

 

Excessively brilliant, one might say.

 

So when her mother announced at the dinner table that they’d be moving from their modest home in New Jersey all the way to boring Ohio, Lena had calmly put down her fork and look at her mother patiently, waiting for a reason why.

 

Veronica had caught her daughter’s expression and huffed.

 

“Your grandmother,” is all she said, and Lena just nodded, going back to finishing her chicken Parmesan.

 

“Did you tell Dad?” Lena asked, and Veronica smirked.

 

“Your dad wouldn’t have a say in it either, and you know that.”

 

Lena laughed, and nodded her head. “I know. I just wanted to make sure he knew he had no choice in the matter.”

 

Veronica snorted into her chicken, and Lena laughed even harder before excusing herself to go upstairs to finish her homework.

 

As Lena sat down in front of her computer, she decided that she would do a little more research into the town she’d be moving to, if only to pass the time.

 

Lena had in fact known a little about where her mother was from, and the school she went to.

 

But what her mother didn’t know was that Lena also knew about Jason Dean, infamous for blowing himself up in front of Westerburg High, apparently over bullying and a girl. She had looked over every article on the event, but couldn’t find any clue as to who the mysterious girl was.

 

Lena had once asked her mom if she had known Jason Dean when she went to school at Westerburg, and her mom had shut down the conversation quite quickly, which had made Lena suspicious.

 

Either way, she was going to dig for an answer if it took her all night.

 

Plus, she loved this morbid shit, much to her mother’s chagrin.

 

As she typed ‘Westerburg+Jason Dean’ into the search bar and hit enter, her stomach did the flip flops and butterflies as a picture of the long dead teen loaded onto the screen.

 

Lena always felt weird looking at pictures of him, as if she knew him personally. Impossible, considering he’d been dead for over thirty years, but even so, she felt a sense of longing and sadness for the poor kid. She wondered how badly he had to have been treated in order to blow himself up in front of a fucking school.

 

He had also been very cute, and Lena also wondered what silly girl broke this poor guy’s heart so badly that he resorted to killing himself.

 

As she scrolled down, she noticed a website url in the search results that had not been there the last time. She clicked on it and it loaded a fan page dedicated to Jason Dean, filled with pictures of him that seemed to have been snatched from photo albums and links to articles, either about him or the other suicides that had happened during that time.

 

One link caught her eye, an article about an attempted suicide at Westerburg and she clicked on it, skimming the page.

 

Lena’s heart dropped when she read that her own godmother, Martha Dunstock, had tried to commit suicide by walking onto a busy street in front of the high school after being subjected to repeated acts bullying.

 

Lena closed the tab and went back to the Jason Dean fansite, still shaken to her core over her recent revelation. So that’s why Aunt Martha had a motorized scooter.

 

She kept scrolling until she found another link, one leading to what looked like a conspiracy website, if the flashing banner was any indicator.

 

**JASON DEAN: SUICIDE VICTIM OR MURDEROUS PERP?**

 

Lena blinked twice, then giggled in disbelief.

  
_ This should be interesting,  _ she thought as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and settled herself in to read.


End file.
